The present invention pertains to an in-wall insulation system for refrigerators and freezers, in particular, a walled sleeve which greatly improves the insulating ability and energy savings of existing refrigerators/freezer units.
Refrigerators and freezers are among the top three energy using appliances in the typical household. As such, they are often purchased based upon the energy consumption needs of the unit. The lower the amount of energy required to maintain the desired temperature, the more valuable it becomes to the consumer. Although highly energy efficient units are available, they are extremely expensive and thereby cost prohibitive to the average consumer. So much so that the most energy efficient units are often sold only to entities with special needs such as hospitals or research facilities.
For the purchaser of a new refrigerator or freezer, energy consumption is just one of many factors in their purchasing decision. Since most of the consumer refrigerators have similar energy consumption, initial cost, style, utility and expected life are usually the dominant factors in a purchase decision. Refrigerators and freezers are normally thought to be a fixture of a building to which they are attached and are not often moved after they are installed. As such, it is usually more important to the consumer that the refrigerator fit the needs of present space and style of its location.
One hidden cost associated with refrigerators is increased household cooling costs. During the summer, a typical refrigerator adds as much heat to a kitchen as a 1000 watt heater running five hours per day. The energy needed by an air conditioner to remove this excess heat can be as much as half the energy consumed by your refrigerator. This can increase the cost of running a refrigerator by as much as 50%.
PRIOR ART FIG. 1 shows one conventional refrigerator/freezer 10 in accordance with the prior art. Refrigerator 10 includes a top mounted motor and heat exchanger 12. Such a top mounted motor and heat exchanger system 12 provide increased efficiency over more conventional rear mounted units. None the less, such a refrigerator system 10 would benefit from increased efficiency and a decrease in waste heat being released to a kitchen area.
Because refrigerators are often the largest appliance in a household, the placement and location of the unit often restricts the design and available space in the kitchen. For existing households, the only option would be to locate the refrigerator outside its current space, or build an addition onto the household to accommodate the refrigerator unit. Such alternatives are often impracticable or costly.
The people who benefit the most from energy efficient refrigerators and freezers are the ones who do not in fact purchase the unit. These are people that inherit a unit as part of the house or apartment they rent. Since the renter does not have to consider the purchase price of the refrigerator or freezer, the only out of pocket expense involves paying for the operational cost of the unit. Likewise, if the owner or landlord is paying the cost of the utilities as part of the renters agreement, the cost of running the unit becomes important.
There is a need for a system by which an existing refrigerator or freezer can be made to be highly energy efficient. There is also a need for a cost effective way to provide for a means of locating the refrigerator or freezer unit outside of its current location. Futhermore, there is a need for reducing the heating affect of a refrigerator on a household, thereby reducing cooling costs.
The present invention provides a substantial increase in energy conservation to an existing refrigerator or freezer unit. Although the system can fit within the existing space available to the unit, the system is also capable of being used to create a new space into which the refrigerator or freezer can be positioned.
In one embodiment of the present invention, the insulating system is mounted directly to the walls or space into which the refrigerator is currently located. This forms a rigid frame of insulation that surrounds the unit.
In another embodiment of the present invention, the insulating system provides the space into which the refrigerator can be located. A hole would be cut in an existing outside wall and the insulating unit would be mounted onto the wall such that the unit will be located outside the house and the refrigerator would then be flush with the inside wall.
In yet another embodiment of the present invention, the insulation system provides for localized venting of heat. For refrigerators with top mounted heat exchangers, a would be cut in an existing ceiling to allow heat to escape upwards without contacting the sides or back of the refrigerator. Such an embodiment would have the added benefit of drawing heat upward out of a house due to the natural characteristic of low density heated air to rise. Such an increased flow of air would also increase the efficiency of a top mounted heat exchanger and the overall efficiency of a refrigerator.
Because refrigerators and freezers come in a variety of shapes and sizes, the insulating system is built to be significantly larger then the average size unit. This way, the system can be used with the greatest variety of refrigerators and freezers. A space is left between the cooling coils and the rear wall of the system in order to provide for air circulation. The air space created on the sides of the unit can then be further filled with insulation leaving the top and back spaces open for ventilation.
An adjustable inner curtain is connected to the rigid outer walls at the forward most part of the side and upper walls. This adjustable curtain is designed to fit against the refrigerator or freezer unit and cover the air space that surrounds the unit. The inner curtain will fit flush with the front of the refrigerator or freezer thereby giving the structure a seamless fit with both the unit and the surrounding wall.
In one embodiment of the present invention, the outside edge of the curtain, the edge which makes contact with the refrigerator unit, includes a magnetic edge. This ensures an air tight fit of the curtain along the entire length of the refrigerator unit.
In another embodiment of the present invention, the curtain is fitted with springs joining each part, such that the curtain is always drawn into contact with the refrigerator. This allows the curtain to maintain contact with the refrigerator and is particularly useful for refrigerator units with non-metallic outer shells.
In a further embodiment of the present invention, the curtain includes a screw or bolt type fastening system. The curtain is drawn into contact with the refrigerator unit by hand, at which time the fastening system is secured to main contact between the curtain and the refrigerator unit.
The insulation system also contains a set of vents to maintain air circulation around the radiator coils, usually located on the back of the unit. One vent is installed on the top portion of the inner lining, directly above the refrigerator or freezer. In the winter time, this vent would be opened to allow the heat from the radiator coils to enter the room where the unit is located. A small fan may be incorporated to aid this process. Depending upon the structure surrounding the insulation system, other vents can be located within the top wall and at the base of the back wall. During the summer, these vents will allow for the hot air from the coils to be vented out of the building or away from the area where the unit is located.